crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Comics: Thor 2nd issue
Ultimate Comics: Thor #2 is the 2nd issue of the Ultimate Comics: Thor series of Marvel Comics. *Previous: Ultimate Comics: Thor #1 *Next: Ultimate Comics: Thor #3 =Ultimate Thor, Part II (Synopsis)= Brussels, the present day. Doctor Donald Blake proclaims he finally has some answers for the Braddocks, after a more than a week of testing. He has found nothing wrong with Golmen, physically, far from it in fact. So he decided investigate psychologically. And an MRI scan conducted while he was talking has yielded interesting results. Thorlief isn't making things up, as when he talks of Asgard, his neurochemistry shows he's remembering things. Asgard, long ago. The war with Jotunheim has ended, in Asgard's favor. And as celebration, there is to be a fight between its greatest warriors: Thor, Balder, Loki and Volstagg. The victor gains the favor of Odin, and the hand of Karnilla. Balder chooses Volstagg as his opponent, leaving Thor and Loki to fight one another. As they fight, Loki ruminates on how everything has changed with the war over. Now, anything could happen. Soon, Thor wins, and faces Balder. The fight is short, and ends with Balder the victor. As celebration, Balder suggests Thor create a light-show with his hammer. As he does so, from Odin's private box a Frost Giant watches. In Germany, 1939, that same Frost Giant, named Mammoth, meets with Baron Zemo. He is displeased to be in Midgard, and at the sight of Zemo's army. He and his people waged war against Asgard for centuries, one army doesn't seem enough to him. Zemo, however, says he knows how to win, as he lifts the Norn Stones. Long ago, Odin asks Thor what he knows of the stones. Thor says they are said to contain the power of Asgard, but Odin's ravens state this is untrue. Thor reflects on how he ended the long war, how he felt unstoppable wielding the hammer. Odin explains that one day, Ragnarok will come, and Asgard will die with Odin, because Asgard has no power itself. Rather, all the power lies with Odin. But now a part of Odin survives inside the stones, and inside Thor, and therefore Asgard will survive beyond Ragnarok. Now, in Brussels, Thorlief laments that he can no longer summon lightning, that Mjolnir is gone. Doctor Blake suggests to him that he simply needs to find it again. Watching this, James Braddock dismisses the situation as absurd. His son points out that Captain America was found in a block of ice after five decades, and that Braddock is in charge of a super-soldier program. The elder Braddock dismisses those as just genetics and cryogenics. He asks Brian what his opinion is. Brian suggests either he tell his seniors that they've wasted ludicrous amounts of money on a man who went insane, or they give him a chance just in case he isn't. In long-ago Asgard, Loki travels to see his mother, against his half-brother Mammoth's objections. Laufey sits and stares silently, as she has since Jotunheim fell. Loki questions why, but that he cannot guess what she is thinking. If she wants him to know what she wants, she must speak. Laufey's long silence is broken, as she asks him to bring her the Norn Stones. 1939, Zemo activates the Asgardian Gate, and the combined armies of the Frost Giants and Nazi Germany charge through. Before going himself, Zemo turns to his lieutenant, Helmutt and asks if he knows his orders. On arrival in Asgard, Zemo's soldiers note someone standing watch. It's Heimdall, and he will not let them pass for any reason. Mammoth attacks, and Zemo asks for a weapon. Heimdall overwhelms Mammoth, but before he can strike the killing blow, he is felled by an arrow through the eye. Zemo removes his cowl, revealing that he is in fact Loki, and he has returned to Asgard. Category:Ultimate Comics: Thor